Forgive Me Father
by The-madness-linked-to-a-hat84
Summary: Matt Murdock submits to sins of the flesh
[ **Masturbation is when people touch their own bodies for sexual pleasure. People masturbate in lots of different ways. Touching your own body for sexual pleasure is different for everyone**.]

" _Forgive me, father, for I have sinned … by allowing myself to submit to the sins of the flesh._ " His voice became nothing more than a mere whisper caught wavering within the unwelcoming atmosphere surrounding the apartment. Matt Murdock had dabbled with several romantic endeavours within the few independent years of his adult life, none lasting longer than a few misguided weeks. Yet his faith towards the church stood as a formidable backbone offering guidance when his path became unclear. He used to plague himself to be the perfect 'little catholic boy' but some demons outlined and taunted his hidden desires that when alone, only his hand alone could diminish.

Hastily licking his dry lips, the young lawyers glance took on formidable lost look, staring blankly towards the peeling paint splashed over the high ceiling. His hands trembled with anticipation, slowly tugging up his shirt allowing more skin to be submitting to the chill of cool air; his fingertips toying apprehensively with the frayed hem. Yet it was the sensation of the delicate material sliding over his sensitive nipples, accompanied by the accidental touch brought on by the backs of his fingers, that caused his breath to hitch pushing aside a subtle moan.

Tucking his shirt lazily under his chin, Matts' fingers stroked teasingly down a familiar path, caressing his chest and taunting a pliable nipple budding under his touch. It had been some time since he'd allowed the time to touch himself in such an intimate manner and longer still since another had joined him in such a sensual act. It was hardly down to a lack of interest; simply poorly delegated time fulfilling the wants of his alter ego. He'd believed in his past he had fallen in love, however in typical Murdock style, he'd never found the words to express the emotions riddling his thoughts.

Memories of clumsy kisses and awkward touches masked subtly by the remembrance of faint chuckles flooded his immediate thoughts and heightening his bodies' awareness. The thick turgid length nestled within his unyielding boxers, pulsated in near tandem to the now quickened, shallow breaths, anticipating the movements of his unoccupied hand as it slipped lower. Long nimble digits, tiptoed under the edge of the silk covers allowing his thumb to follow in their wake, delicately brushing over his navel and tracing the subtle trail of hair leading to the outline of an elasticated waistband.

In built up desperation his movements quickly took on an awkward shimmy, his hand switching to each hip, in turn, to push down the restrictive item of clothing. Arching his back slightly to assist whilst his fingers continued the pleasurable onslaught inflicted upon his abused nipple, roughly rolling and tugging the swollen peak. His moans heightening once the cool air adhered to his heated erection, the tip brushing shamelessly against the new entanglement of the silk sheets as his pants were carelessly shaken away. A shot of pleasure spread wildly through his abdomen encouraging muttered profanities as his fingers danced over his newly bare hips moving attentively to circle around the base of his swollen member further raising the sense of suspense.

Beneath him the bed springs creaked, responding to each movement, forcing Matt to tune deeper to his own bodies response; he could almost taste the sweet aroma of soap blending with the faint hint of sweat, coating his substantially naked body. His fingers sliding further, kneading and teasing his weighted sac whilst the coarse hairs tickled the palm of his hand.

His heartbeat drummed painfully, resounding between his ears in an afterthought reaction triggered by a hurried intake of oxygen. His unoccupied fingertips stroked down his chest, having ceased all teasing towards his over-sensitive nipple and splayed reassuringly around his swollen member finally meeting his needs in a duel onslaught. His legs parted subconsciously wider, providing room for more exploratory ministrations.

Heated moans fell thoughtlessly from his parted lips as Matt's slick fingers slid effortlessly, tracing the thick vein hidden within the sensitive underside. His thumb stretched, taunting the weeping slit, smearing the accumulated droplets of pre-cum pooling at the tip and encouraging the thick clear substance to spill over his fingers acting as a natural lubricant. The friction of the rhythmic motions and slight twists encouraged beads of perspiration to spread over his goose pimples skin. Urging his moans to peak.

Continuing to fondle his balls between his fingers, Matt allowed his mind to wonder at the possible sensations he'd awaken circling and breaching his puckered entrance. Experiencing the rewarding sense of pain comforted with a lining of an unknown pleasure. His heart raced, as domineering thoughts were convened, haplessly projecting sensations and allowing them to wash over his body, speeding up his motions and making his back arch further. He was close - close enough that his thoughts coaxed him into sensing another's warm touch, spreading wanton kisses and playful nips around his neck lowering towards his already tormented chest.

His pupils remained fixed as his eyes widened, focusing on every other upward stroke and rousing strangled cries from deep within his throat. His thumb revolved leisurely around the sensitive tip, pressing inwardly against the messy parting, encouraging his hips to buck deeper into his fisted grasp, seeking out further friction as the coil in his groin tightened, satisfying his need, then subsided.

" _No, no … come on_ " Hissing the words through bared teeth, Matt found the lapse was only brief. His dexterous digits returned to re-excite the relaxing nipple, whilst his moans and lower movements became increasingly erratic, revealing a personal urgency.

" _Aaahh nngggghhh_ "

His body shuddered involuntarily as thick, heated droplets spattered aimlessly across his chest complementing the warming sensation rushing through him. The rest dribbled over his fingers becoming caught up within the slowed notions. Gasps melded with trembled breaths pacing the furious beating of his heart, still ringing loudly in his chest, aiding it in finding a smoother, natural rhythm.

Now resting with one arm laid draped across his torso adhering to the smooth skin and the other lifelessly falling beside him his body began to relax, feeling satisfied and sated in the welcoming afterglow willing him to sleep.

 **-fin-**


End file.
